1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a printing apparatus that performs color printing with respect to a recording paper or the like, a printing apparatus by a ink jet method is used. On the other hand, JP-A-2010-158884 suggests a technique wherein in a printing apparatus that performs color printing with respect to a medium where color of an undercoat such as plastic product or metal product is not limited to white color in order not to affect the color of the undercoat, after white color of the undercoat layer is formed with respect to a printed surface of a medium, ink droplets of each color are discharged from a recording head of ink jet type and color printing is performed on the undercoating layer.
However, in the above described configuration, stain may occur at the undercoating layer. When the stain occurs at the undercoating layer, recording quality is decreased.